The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (album)
"The Wiggles' Big Birthday" is a Wiggles album celebrating 20 years of The Wiggles. It was released on June 2, 2011. Tracklist #Big Birthday Introduction - 0:14 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Live) - 2:24 #Al Roker's Introduction - 0:42 #Thank You, Mr. Weatherman! (Featuring Al Roker, Australian version only) - 2:09 #Wiggly Joke Time with Captain Feathersword - 0:44 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live) - 1:17 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) - 1:44 #Ballerina, Ballerina (Live) - 2:10 #Wake Up Jeff! (Live) - 0:30 #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around (Live) - 1:35 #I Love It When It Rains (Featuring Troy Cassar-Daley) - 1:53 #Jack and Jill (Live) - 1:27 #Wiggly Joke Time with Murray - 0:37 #Fly Through The Sky (Live) - 2:17 #Wags' Introduction - 0:14 #Fruit Salad (Live) - 1:27 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Live) - 2:37 #Warramiri Language Introduction - 1:22 #Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku (We Are All In God's Family) (Featuring Kathy Gothadjaka) - 1:31 #Five Little Joeys (Live) - 2:34 #The Shimmie Shake! (Live) - 2:43 #Wiggly Joke Time with Dorothy - 0:40 #Follow The Leader (Live) - 2:15 #Romp Bomp A Stomp (Live) - 1:27 #Shaky Shaky (Live) - 1:25 #Murray's Guitar Saved The World (Live) - 2:20 #Dorothy's Introduction - 0:10 #Dr Knickerbocker (Live) - 2:18 #Wiggly Joke Time with Captain Feathersword - 0:36 #It's A Wiggly Circus (Live) - 2:48 #Murray's Introduction - 0:37 #Hot Potato (Live) - 1:20 #Goodbye Message from The Wiggles - 0:26 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Sam Moran * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Rachael Allen, Brad Carroll, Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Carolyn Ferrie, Kendall Goddard, Paul Paddick, Emma Pask, Simon Pryce * Special Guest Vocalists: Troy Cassar-Daley, Kathy Gothadjaka, Al Roker * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Carolyn Ferrie, Emma Pask * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog: Mic Conway * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Brad Carroll, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Troy Cassar-Daley, John Field, Alex Keller, Steve Pace, George Tseros * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Photography: Paul Field, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Gary Johnston, Alice McFadde Release Dates *''Australia'' - June 2, 2011 *''America'' - July 17, 2012 Trivia * Al Roker guest stars in Thank You, Mr. Weatherman!, Troy Cassar-Daley guest stars in I Love it When it Rains, and Kathy Gothadjaka guest stars in Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku (We Are All in God's Family). * Some of the tracks were recorded live in 2009 and 2010. * Only one new song, Thank You, Mr. Weatherman!, has been released on this album. * This is the last album to feature Mic Conway. * The comedy tracks were recorded in February 2010. * This album is the only time the live version of Five Little Joeys appears on an album. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2011 Category:2011 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs